Et si Dudley avait un fils
by TalullaJane
Summary: Et si Dudley avait un fils, un fils sorcier bien sur! Et si il demandait de l'aide à son cousin Harry...et si celui ci était gay et amoureux d'un beau blond...pour en savoir plus il faut lire ma fic!2 parties, la 1 est K la 2 peut-être M...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: TalullaJane

**Disclaimer **: L'univers HP ne m'appartient pas et je m'excuse auprès de JKR pour ce que j'en fais…

**Rating** :euh pour le moment je sais pas…je pars dans l'idée de faire du tout public mais il y a toujours un moment ou ça dérape… donc K

**Note **: Cette histoire ce déroule après le tome 7, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la version originale…imaginez que Ginny soit morte en tombant de la tour d'astronomie un soir d'hiver, que Harry soit gay et amoureux d'un beau blond…A pars ça rien de bien différent !

A l'origine il devait s'agir d'un OS mais j'ai un peu de mal à terminer l'histoire alors je vous la livre en deux parties…

**Warning** : A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je suis en pleine période d'exam, il est actuellement plus de minuit, ma mère me tape sur les nerfs et je regarde la méthode Cauet…je vous prie donc de bien vouloir excuser les dérapages de mon cerveau fatigué, qui va tenter de faire de l'humour… De plus le texte n'a pas été bêta-lecté !

**Et si Dudley avait un fils…un fils sorcier bien sur !**

**Partie 1**

Cela faisait bientôt huit ans que Dudley Dursley menait une vie paisible, calme, sereine et normale, il vivait normalement dans une banlieue normale du Sud de l'Angleterre. Dudley était très fier de la normalité de sa vie, il avait failli passer à côté de cette vie banale et sans surprise à cause de son cousin dont-on-ne-prononçait-jamais-le-nom, mais heureusement pour lui ses parents l'avaient relativement préservé de tant d'étrangeté.

Seulement en ce jour d'automne un évènement allait perturber sa petite vie tranquille.

Dudley allait être Papa.

Cet événement n'avait rien d'étrange en soi, il avait eu neuf mois pour se préparer à cette idée et sa Mummy Pétunia, qui vivait avec sa femme et lui, serait là pour l'épauler. Non, ce qui était étrange c'est l'incroyable humour de Dame Nature, qui avait décidé de réveiller chez cet enfant à naitre, le gène permettant de faire de la magie !

La Nature fait bien les choses dit on !

A l'instant précis où Dudley tint son fils dans ses bras, il aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange, les cheveux du nouveau né était bien trop bleus pour des cheveux, mais il préféra penser que l'éclairage de la clinique était trop fort !

Ainsi, l'enfant étant très intelligent en plus d'être sorcier, il réussira à vivre pendant onze ans sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, à part peut-être chez sa grand-mère.

Quel ne fut pas, alors, le choc de ses parents, au jour ou commence notre histoire, quand ils reçurent une enveloppe que Dudley reconnu immédiatement, pour en avoir déjà tenu une entre ses mains dodues. Une lettre de Poudlard !

Dudley n'avait jamais parlé de magie ou de sorcier avec sa femme, encore moins de son cousin mais il fut surpris par le calme avec lequel elle accepta ces informations successives.

Dudley décida rapidement de cacher cette nouvelle à sa mère, celle-ci n'aurait jamais supporté le choc, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…

Devait-il laissé son enfant unique intégrer le monde des sorciers ?

Encore une fois Dudley fut surpris par sa femme, celle-ci lui suggéra de prendre contact avec son cousin-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-devant-Pétunia, pour qu'il lui indique une solution. Selon elle il y avait bien un moyen de soigner leur enfant, et ce sorcier devait le connaître !

Ainsi Dudley parti à la recherche de ce cousin oublié depuis tant d'année, il décida d'écrire une lettre destiné à Harry Potter et de l'envoyer à l'Ecole de magie, il y aurait bien quelqu'un là-bas pour savoir ce qu'était devenu le garçon qui avait grandi à ses côtés…

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu es toujours vivant j'espère que tu vas bien…_

_Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été très liés mais j'ai un service à te demander._

_Mon enfant de 11 ans vient de recevoir une lettre de ton école spéciale et j'aimerais savoir si il y a un remède à cette pathologie. Tu es le seul à qui je puisse demander de l'aide…_

_Réponds moi par la poste normale et s'il te plait n'en parle pas à ma mère !_

_Ton cousin Dudley_

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre de son cousin Dudley ! Il avait presque oublié l'existence de sa famille moldue, cela faisait si longtemps…

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette lettre peut bien t'annoncer pour que tu restes bouche bée ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore une admiratrice secrète ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout…je m'interroge c'est tout !

-Ah…et bien c'est une lettre d'un homme…

-Quoi ???Maintenant je suis jaloux !!!C'est qui ? Il veut quoi ? Je le connais ?

-Rassure-toi Drake, c'est une lettre de mon cousin Dudley…apparemment son fils est un sorcier !

Draco Malfoy semblait rassuré mais, l'air de rien, s'approcha de son compagnon de manière à lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Quel culot quand même ! Ces moldus n'ont aucune fierté ! Tu ne vas pas lui répondre ?

-Bien-sur que si !

-Mais pourquoi ? Il a qu'à se démerder tout seul ! Et puis tu as vu comme il nous traite ?...'pathologie' !!! Il se prend pour qui ?

-Calme-toi Drake ! C'est vrai je pourrais le laisser ce débrouiller seul, mais je pense à ce petit gamin…J'ai vécu avec cette famille et je sais ce que c'est d'être différent chez les Dursley…alors si je peux l'aider…

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu le connaissais ce gamin ! Et puis de toute façon il ira à Poudlard et il fera sa vie…il faut bien qu'ils se mettent dans le crane qu'être sorcier ce n'est pas une maladie qui se soigne !

-En fait le problème ce n'est pas tellement le fait que ce gamin aille à Poudlard…A mon avis Dudley est bien conscient qu'il n'y peut rien, c'est juste qu'il veux en savoir plus !Et puis qu'est-ce que ça nous coute ?

-Comment-ça 'nous' ? Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans !

-Et bien je pensais qu'on pourrait les inviter à manger…

-N'y compte pas ! Que j'accepte Weasmoche dans mon salon à l'occasion passe encore, mais ne t'avise pas de ramener des moldus chez moi !!!Je suis catégorique ! »

C'est ainsi Que Draco Malefoy se retrouva le samedi suivant à cuisiner un tajine pour Dudley, sa femme et leur fils ! Il n'avait jamais pu résister à Harry !

« Le problème, si je le laisse allé dans cette école, c'est la réaction de Mummy…

-Dudley tu n'as plus cinq ans ! Tu peux tenir tête à Pétunia, non ? Harry était exaspéré par les enfantillages de son cousin. En tant d'années il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi gros et bête !

-Ce n'est pas ça mais elle est âgée et ce serait un choc pour elle…tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun remède ?

A ces mots Draco explosa, enfin explosa façon de parler (nda : d'écrire lol), il s'agit de Draco tout de même, donc il exprima à sa manière son mécontentement par un soulevage de sourcil typiquement Draco Malfoyen qui fit comprendre à Harry que s'il voulait grimper aux rideaux ce soir il avait intérêt à faire taire son cousin et à écourter ce diner…

-Ecoute Dudley ! Ton fils est un sorcier et tu n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas une maladie !

La femme de Dudley qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du diner, explosa en sanglot, tapant ses petits poings contre l'épaule grassouillette de son mari…

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je ne veux pas d'un fils anormal ! Débrouille toi je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui !

…le tout devant le dit fiston de 11 ans toujours calme et silencieux.

« Mais non Draco ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est que provisoire ! Allé viens te coucher, tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermé dans la salle de bains toute la nuit ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Hein ? Je n'allais quand même pas le mettre dehors ? Je te promets que dès demain j'irais voir ses parents pour trouver une solution…Draco ? Draco ? pfff sale Serpentard !

-Je t'ai entendu figure toi ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sale Serpentard ? Qu'il est ici chez lui et qu'il ne veut pas hébergé ce gamin, alors si tu veux jouer les sorciers au grand cœur tu commences par te trouver un appart !»

O0O0O0O

Voilà, fin de cette première partie ! Alors verdict ?

C'est ma première tentative d'écriture dans ce genre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… je continue ou pas ?

Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai écrit ce texte il y a quelques semaines et depuis j'ai réussi mes exams ! Comme quoi mon cerveau fatigué ne pond pas que des idioties !lol

A bientôt TalullaJane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : TalullaJane

**Titre** : Et si Dudley avait un fils…(Partie2)

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi…bla bla bla…tout à JKR….bla bla bla….sauf ce qui sort de ma tête….bla bla bla

**Rating** : K

**Note** :

Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices,

Je vous informe d'un changement important concernant l'histoire que vous allez lire. En effet j'annonçais dans le Chapitre un que je voulais faire un OS mais que je le présenterais en deux parties….Après réflexion je me suis aperçu que c'était complètement idiot, un OS en deux parties, n'est par définition, pas un OS !! Du coup je vais faire une histoire en quelques chapitres courts.

Ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas une histoire fleuve, il n'y aura que quelques parties…histoire de faire durer le suspense !

Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude je suis à votre dispositions pour toutes remarques, critiques et autres questions !

Je réponds à toutes les reviews !

TalullaJane

**Et si Dudley avait un fils…un fils sorcier bien sur !**

~Partie 2~

En ce début septembre tous les élèves avaient déjà revêtus leurs capes d'hiver et les Préfets étaient chargés de vérifier que personne ne se promenait avec des feux portatifs.

Certes ces petites flammes bleues que l'ont pouvaient transportées dans des bocaux de verre pourraient réchauffer les élèves mais il y avait toujours quelques petits malins pour mettre le feu aux robes de leurs camarades.

Ainsi Mickey Dursley patrouillait tranquillement à l'affut de la moindre entorse au règlement, surtout si cela pouvait pénaliser les Gryffondors…

Le tout fraichement nommé préfet de Serpentard était un bon élève et aussi une bonne recrue pour sa maison on n'avait rarement vu un serpentard aussi sournois. Le garçon était discret et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, on disait qu'il était le fils adoptif du « Survivant » et que c'était pour cette raison que le Maitre des Potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard, lui montrait une si grande inimitié…

Cependant en cet instant le jeune homme était bien loin de telles préoccupation il venait d'apercevoir près du grand portail une foule d'élève qui chahutaient.

Mickey traversa le parc à grand pas espérant attraper sur le fait quelques Gryffondors en train de commettre un délit.

Récemment il avait réussi à enlever 30 points à Gryffondors pour dégradation de la végétation du château ! Il avait surpris une élève en train de cueillir une pâquerette !

Arrivé au milieu du parc Mickey entendait déjà quelques élèves s'interroger :

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?

J'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les moldus ne pouvaient pas trouver le château ! Il est dissimulé et incartable! Ils sont censés ne voir que des ruines ! S'exclamait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant.

Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas un moldu…

Il a peut être été touché par un sort de confusion se qui expliquerait ses propos incohérents… »

Mickey s'empressa de dépasser le petit groupe d'élève sans même remarqué les flammes bleues derrière leurs dos…

Si ce que la petite Weasley racontait était vrai il devait être sur les lieux pour pouvoir rapporter ce moldu à la Directrice ! Peut-être serait il récompensé pour service rendus à l'école…

Car ce que n'avait jamais avoué le jeune Préfet c'était son désir de reconnaissance ! Bien sûr si quelqu'un s'était suffisament interessé à lui pour le voir tel qu'il était, ce fait lui aurait crevé les yeux…mais la vie du garçon semblait frappé d'une sorte de malédiction : chacun voyait en lui ce qu'il désiarit y voir. Un élève sérieux et zélé pour son parrain, un arriviste nuisible pour son Directeur, une honte pour sa mère…

La vie tranquille du jeune homme avait été bouleversée lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard et il s'était juré qu'un jour lui aussi bouleverserait la vie de Poudlard…Que ce château se souviendrait de lui tout comme sa vie avait été marquée par ce château.

« Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-moi passer je suis Préfet ! » Mickey bousculait de nombreux élèves et dans la précipitation fit tomber un groupe de Poufsoufles, puis enfin il le vit !

Un cercle d'élèves s'était formé avec en son centre un homme qui gesticulait de façon ridicule…

« Je sais qu'il est là ! J'en suis sur que c'est ici Poudulord ! L'ecole de magie !.... »

Mickey n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles, si on lui avait dit qu'un moldu serait capable de trouver le château il n'aurait pas parié une noise sur celui-ci. Rouge comme une beuglante, gras et chauve, l'homme hors d'haleine ressemblait à un porc qui aurait essayé de jouer au Quidditch.

Mickey se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse…Il devait le faire taire !

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

La foule des élèves ne put retenir une exclamation.

Le moldu n'eu pas le temps de comprendre se qui se passait.

Son corps était totalement figé, les bras le long du corps, on ne distinguait plus son visage puisque qu'il était tombé la tête première dans la boue en un bruit sourd !

D'un geste élégant de sa baguette Mickey fit s'élever le corps et entreprit de le transporter au château, il aviserait là bas de ce qu'il devait faire !

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et nombre d'élèves se demandaient s'il était bien raisonnable de laisser un Serpentard seul avec un moldu…

« Je l'emmène dans le bureau de la Directrice ! Dispersez vous avant que je n'enlève des points à chacun d'entre vous ! »

Trop occupé à réfléchir à se qu'il allait bien pourvoir dire concernant la présence de cet individu, Mickey ne remarqua pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui courrait à présent en direction de la volière…

Sans le savoir s'il avait tourné la tête à ce moment, ou si quelques minutes plus tôt il avait punit la jeune fille pour avoir un feu portatif, il aurait probablement changé le court des choses…

A cet instant précis, Mickey Dursley n'était plus maitre de sa vie…

**Fin de la partie 2 !**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de voir que je ne divulgue pas la fin de cette histoire tout de suite …

Amitiés Potteriennes

TalullaJane


End file.
